The present invention relates to a piezoelectirc sensor element, especially a piezoelectric sensor element designed for use in transducers for the measurement of mechanical variables by utilizing the longitudinal piezoelectric effect, comprising two or more disc-shaped single crystal elements which are stacked one above the other such that their optical (Z) axes are parallel to one another and that the variable to be measured may act on all of them in the same way, and which are furthermore provided with contact electrodes on opposite surfaces normal to their electrical (X) axes. The electrodes of the same polarity of the individual single crystal elements are in pairs at least in partial contact, and the stack has connecting leads for electrodes of the same polarity in whose vicinity the contiguous electrodes of two adjacent single crystal elements are recessed. The connected electrodes of the same polarity are each provided with a signal lead leaving the sensor element.